


The Streetside Circus

by axolotl_lan



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotl_lan/pseuds/axolotl_lan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cobblestones and beaten down paths in the woods. Meiko travels to the dark circus and back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Streetside Circus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteCat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=WhiteCat).



> Happy Yuletide. This prompt was too interesting not to try.

Sometimes the crowds are thick people stand like faceless trees making a dark forest of bodies blocking your path. To see past them and go where you are heading is nearly impossible. Meiko tripped on the cobblestones feeling the wet squish of rotten fruit against her cheek. She tried to wipe it away but it stung her eyes, making them red and sore. She imagined herself as a freak wading through the crowds of people, all of them laughing.   
She closed her eyes and opened them once more the cobblestones faded to worn dirt, the people were gone and their imagined laughs the whistling of the breeze through their branches. The long laced skirts faded into a short reddish dress and the night air was cool against her bare legs. She went deeper into the woods following the path winding with it until she reached the hanging red fabrics line with gold tassels. She knew what it was, a circus in the middle of the forest – a place for freaks, a place for her.

Her steps hastened as she worked her way up to the tent. It was then two figures dancing as tall as the trees came before her. A chill ran up her spine as she looked at the ten foot figures, the man swirled and bowed his top hat falling gracefully into his fingers. His voice echoed a mechanic welcome. Meiko could do little more than mutter and bow.  
The chairman's face split into a wide grin and the blonde hair of his partner waved in the breeze the eerie tinkling of musicbox notes led the little girl inside.

She looked back at the pair as they continued to dance in one another's arms sliding between the trees on light feet. Her body pulled her forward until the twinkling lights in the darkness brought her inside. Her chest fluttered and a warm glee spread across her body. Hanging trapeze and strange exotic animals she could see herself being a part of this. Her voice let out an eerie musical call which was answered by the twisted performers of the circus.

They spun stiffly in place each in their own world in a section of the ring. There was the two headed person neither male nor female outstretching their arms in the centre drawing the applause of an unseen crowd. On the opposite side sat a diva with aqua hair and deformed body inside a cage. She only saw anything out of the normal when the lady turned and the skirt gave way to animalistic legs. The woman clawed at the iron bars saying words she couldn't understand. She was still giddy on the feeling of entering this darkly attractive circus.   
There was a man sitting at a table eating frozen ice with red chipped flakes. He had no smile, and his laugh left the girl shivering. She tried to ask him who he was but only cold breath poured out his mouth like the reverse of a fire-breathing dragon. She couldn't stand being near him she backed up until she was faced with the twin headed person once more.

They were warm and took her hand the left side resembled a boy while the right looked female. Both had short blonde hair. "It's fun here, too fun. ", they laughed in a voice that echoed like mirrored words. From her cage the aqua haired woman cried out, "Why do people watch me with such eyes? I couldn't hope for better, but please." The twins pulled Meiko forward with them as they stood tauntingly on the other side of the cage. Meiko felt strange, the happiness of this circus still flooded her body but something was wrong, the aqua haired lady's face looked terrible. Darkness seeping across the sides, rotting like a fruit left out too long in the sun. "Please help me" the lady asked. The twin-headed creature laughed at her encouraging Meiko to do the same. "But why? It's fun isn't it, too fun the circus."

The lady stared Meiko right in the eye, "I want to die." She repeated. The blonde pair stared until they turned to Meiko holding the small brunette, the aqua haired woman stopped repeating herself. "I want to be let out of here." She asked, "It's impossible." They replied as the bars disappeared.   
The pair then pushed apart and suddenly there were two people. Meiko felt nauseous her stomach twisting, she turned around and the aqua haired lady's legs were fine. The tent fell away with the wind, the chairman and his lady danced and fell into the crowd of people who stood where there once were trees. The blue haired lady left a chaste kiss on Meiko's cheek. "The fruit will wash away but the circus will remain." The twins grabbed Meiko's hands and drug her into the crowd. Her lace dress came back unfurling from her simpler clothes. Her feet began to hit cobblestones once more. The blonde children left her in the path of an oncoming carriage before waving goodbye.

Meiko stood alone voices and music still playing a broken tune, the forest so clear, so real. Her feet frozen to the ground.  
The carriage nearly hit her and a blue haired man with hands as cold as ice pulled her out of the way. People were looking now, the man faded away and she was standing there. The voices cooed and blurred words like, "the poor dear!" and "what madmen would drive a carriage that violently, they nearly hit this innocent child." The carriage was speeding away but Meiko swore she saw a tall blonde woman and man with a top hat driving the carriage, the tip of a top hat and blonde pigtails visible from behind.   
She may stand alone in the centre but not as a freak. The dark circus was here surrounding her. She was the centre of attention. Hands grasped out to hold her and help her, a wet cloth cleaned her face and the empty people gave her relief.

She let her mouth raise up and grinned.


End file.
